Build God, Then We'll Talk
by EdoandYurby'sWonderland
Summary: Xigbar Hicks just needed another night, but something about the newest dancer at the Movement strip club makes him want to try for more than just sex. Xigdem. AU setting. Plot based off various Panic at the disco songs.


**Disclaimer: **We neither own the characters, nor Kingdom Hearts; we do own the AU setting.

**A/N: **_Yurby: _GODS FINALLY 8D We are finally able to post our first baby _Build God, Then We'll Talk_!! Man, this chapter is soooo old XD It pains us to look at it, it went under some heavy editting before we posted it here. Not to mention it's possibly one of the shortest chapters, we've learned how to make them so much longer, mostly cause we just kept adding!

I'm so happy to finally post this, we carefully carved it over the course of 2, maybe 3 months, and now finishing chapter 10 we decided to do the final edits and start posting it while starting to work on our next big project.

We're sorry if it seems a little dry in the beginning, but it seriously gets more interesting as you get farther in! Just bare with us!

_Edo:_Well, Yurby stole all the good lines But, I agree. I'm glad we're finally posting this and bringing our baby to you! It's precious to us, and getting over the crisis hump of possibly losing an entire nine chapters, we are finally at the debut of the first chapter!

I will admit, when Yurby first pitched the idea to me about Demyx basically being a 'whore'(which he isn't, he's just a stripper!)in a fanfic, I wasn't that enthusiatic about it. Though, it grew on me as we had so much fun beginning to write it. Panic at the Disco is great inspiration, their songs are just...just like that.

I love, love, LOVE this story, and it's just...so good getting it out. Getting through all of Yurby's constant misspellings of the same word was tough, but I enjoy editting XD

**Summary: **Xigbar Hicks, age 38, occupation: lawyer. Goes to the strip club Movement, owned by Marluxia Bennett, on a nightly occasion just to get a night or some to try and get over the lose of his wife. Though, one particular night he's trying to get his best friend Xaldin to come when he gets an interesting call about 'new meat'.

**Rating: **Rated T+ for harsh language, sexual themes, some sexual content, 'mention'(more like half the setting)of a strip club, and boys kissing, if you're not _mature _enough to handle that.

**Build God, Then We'll Talk**

**-Chapter 1: Meet Sweet-cheeks-**

"Come on, Xaldin, dude, just come with me and have a little fun!"

"Xigbar, for the last fucking time, I said NO!"

"Dude, you really need to cut loose once in a while," Xigbar Hicks took one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it down to the ground and grinding it into the sidewalk with the heel of his formal black shoes. "Don't you want to enjoy your night for once, dude?"

"No, Xig. I am looking for a girlfriend, an honest to god girlfriend who loves me, not what's in my pants. You need to stop having one night stands; it's unhealthy," an ambulance blared past them, heading down the street. "It's not really going to bring your wife back."

"Tch, I'm not-- I don't-- er..." The man was at a lose of words.

Xaldin Gears, grinning through his pearly whites, shook his head and clasped his hand on Xigbar's bony shoulder. "Take a break from the strip club tonight, alright? Stay in the apartment with the other bachelors and play some cards. Luxord is coming and we're having a poker night, he has the good rum. What do ya say?"

"Dude. I'm horrible at any card game, you know that. Or are just looking to get my paycheck?" he shook Xaldin's hand off his shoulder and threw him a joking grin.

Suddenly, a bubbly tune erupted from Xigbar's pocket. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a sleek cell phone; his unpatched eye read the pixeled letters. "It's Marluxia."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow and gave Xigbar a look. "Are you really going to answer a phone call made to you from a pimp?"

"Dude, he's not that bad. He's an old friend, just like you, and do I ever ignore your calls?" He flipped it open and held it next to his pointed ear. "Hello?"

Marluxia sat idly, sitting in his spinning chair in his office. His flamboyantly pink hair rested comfortably on his shoulders, each layer curling slightly. "Hello Xigbar. How are you?"

The grey-haired man put the phone against his shoulder, shooting a snide look at Xaldin. "He's asking how I am. See? A friend," he smirked and raised the phone back to his ear. "I'm totally rad, dude. Just talkin' with Xaldin. I may be heading over there soon."

"Oh, that's fantastic. I have some classy new meat...wanna be my guinea pig?"

Xaldin's ears perked, hearing this. "Oh yes, a real friend, asking you to screw some newbie. Yeah, I ask you that all the time," he rolled his violet eyes.

The grey-haired man glared, but then smirked. "No, but my friend Xaldin would..."

"What?!" The taller man jumped, and snatched the phone from his friends hand. "No!! No, Marluxia, you hear me?! N-FUCKING-O!"

Xigbar sighed, "Just give me the phone back Xaldin. Geez, it was a joke." His friend wasn't laughing; he brushed a stray dreadlock from his face and extended the phone back to him. Xigbar took the phone, "Hmm, you were sayin' about fresh meat, dude? I mean, is it worth anything?"

Marluxia smiled and simply said his piece. "It is all a matter of opinion, but you know I pick the best."

He raised his hand, holding his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, dude?" his golden eye looked to Xaldin.

"You ask me? Me? You know what I'm going to say," Xaldin crossed his strong arms, hoping his friend would make the right choice.

"...I'll come by, dude."

Marluxia smiled into the phone. He twirled his pink locks with his index finger, and in a soft, almost creepy tone, he said his final words before hanging up. "You won't regret it. Meet me at the corner of Fourth and Freemont street like always."

Xigbar sighed, "Dude, I know where the club is. Movement is my second home." He hung up and put the phone snugly back into his pocket. "So, I guess I won't be loosing my cash with the guys tonight."

Xaldin closed his eyes, opened them again and looked through Xigbar. "You can't do this forever, Xig. Have a good time, alright?"

"I know, I know. Next time, alright? Give the guys my regards."

"Can do, Xigbar."

And with that, he waved to his friend and hurried down the street, his long gray ponytail trailing behind him. He rounded all the corners as he had down a million times before, a small spring in his step; something about tonight made him excited. He pulled up his collar against the crisp cold night air and jogged to the front of Movement. As usual, music was pumping from inside; he pushed open the door and looked around.

"Xigbar!" a hand clasp on his shoulder, it led into the black sleeve of Marluxia's suit.

Marluxia smiled a sultry smile. His pink hair stood out under lights over their heads, and it matched his pink tie. "So, how are things tonight? Do you want to see the new meat now, or do you want to see them later after they've sweated it out a bit?" He chucked again, and sighed.

"What do you mean?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Look to the stage. You'll know the one to the left, and the one to the right, but what about the one in the middle?" he pointed, directing Xigbar's eye to where the spotlights pointed a shining circle of light.

Xigbar's eyes danced quickly to the regulars, but something about the new one captivated him instantly. He locked eyes with him and he just about melted. The aquamarine hues shined behind blonde bangs and made him smile instantly. "Marluxia, who is that cutie?" The way he moved seem innocent even though it was supposed to be sexual; it was awkward; it didn't fit the scene, but it was absolutely fucking perfect.

Marluxia grinned in his triumph, the expression on his friend's face was victory on it's own. "Demyx Detri, 22, started working here maybe a week ago. We're thinking of calling him Sweet-cheeks."

Xigbar's eyebrow raised, and he looked a bit pensive. His eyes traveled instantly to his face; his cheeks were round and red, glistening with the sweat from the heat of the lights. "I can see why."

Just then, the music kicked up. The focus of Xigbar's eye traveled downward as the cutie pivoted and turned, his body was swaying with the music, completely in sync. One of the other dancers moved forward and slapped his ass; he could hear a small 'Eep!' come from the boy and Xigbar could see the blonde's cheeks get a little rosier.

"Is that not a perfect ass?" Marluxia commented, reeling Xigbar in farther.

Xigbar just gaped. It wasn't the first thing on his mind, but it was definitely not the last now. "Very nice bum."

"You know, since you're a good friend, I'll give you a discount" the pink-haired man purred, loving to bargin prices. He always lookd forward to winning those bargins, getting the higher price. "It'll be way cheeper, but you can't take him home. But I can offer you one of the best suites...next to my personal room."

Xigbar gaped at Marluxia. He couldn't be serious. He wanted to get to know the adorable sexpot before he did anything to him; sure, it wasn't always like that, but something about the blonde told him to try and do something different tonight. "I think I'll just pay more to take him home. I want to get to know him, and the suites aren't really the best setting. Thanks anyway, dude." He grimaced, remembering his first experience with the suite. Oh that was a nightmare.

Marluxia sighed and caught a passing man in black lingerie around the hip. "Vexen, darling, what's the price of new meat again? I seemed to have forgotten staring at your tasteful wear"

Vexen Frost rolled his eyes and looked at Marluxia, "You need to stop calling me 'darling', Marluxia. You're my boss, not my lover. Oh, and he is priced at 150 dollars for the night. 'It's a bit pricey for fresh meat, but he's special.' as Marluxia would say." He glared at the pink haired one and shook his head.

"Oh Vexie come on, you know you love me," he grinned and kissed the annoyed man's neck, "So, Xigbar, you paying?" he added before starting to nip at the soft flesh.

Vexen groaned slightly. "Marluxia..." he moaned out. "D-don't do that."

Xigbar just stared. "Y-yeah dude. I'm gonna do that and go."

Vexen watched as Xigbar ran out to get some air. As soon as the door swayed shut he tackled Marluxia down and grinned, "Let's get down to business."

Marluxia grinned right back, "You're always just shy infront of the clients. Xig can just pay later I suppose," his blue eyes sparked with lust and he kissed the man over him deeply.

Xigbar came back in quickly and sat at the table, waiting for the act on stage to end. He sighed and slumped over the table. That was not a sight he needed to see; of course he was used to it, he just didn't want to see it again. If he timed it right, he could get back in there when they were both zipped up.

The music was still pounding, and the reverberations were starting to give him a headache.

As the music switched, the dancers bowed and walked off stage, swaying their hips. The blonde stumbled down the stairs, almost falling face first; he sat the stairs alone, sweat glistening on his exposed skin. Xigbar looked over at the dancer again; he was still flushed, and his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

He decided to do something he normally never would have done if it was any other employee. "Hey, dude." He led the conversation.

"Huh?" his blue orbs looked up in surprise. His cheeks seemed to redden a bit upon seeing Xigbar. "Oh-- um, hello, sir," he smiled brightly.

Xigbar smiled, and he was dead honest. "You have a great smile. You were also very sexy out there." Mentally, he was hitting himself. _How could I say that in the same fucking sentence?! THAT WAS SO RUDE!! Dammit, remember Xig, try this time. Then Xaldin can't totally come down on you later_.

"Th-thank you...?" his skin flushed even more. He stood up, hands held infront of his chest. His white clothing, little as it may be, stuck out in the flashing lights. Xigbar took this moment to take in everything about him; his looks, his smell, even the small bruise of his left arm and the bandage on his face. "Erm...sir, is-is something wrong? You're...staring."

Xigbar shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. If this is offensive, you don't have to answer. How did you get that bruise?"

He smiled sadly and touched the bandage gingerly. "Oh, this? I'm just...very clumsy. Yup, can hardly walked two steps!" he giggled, almost child-like, and took a few steps, pretending to stumble. "Heh heh, see?"

_SNAP! _His face turned completely red and he whipped around. "Reno!!" the 'O' stretched in a whine.

Reno O'Riley grinned a cheeky, cheshire cat grin, the red bangs hugging his sweaty cheeks. "Hey Demy, schmoozin' with a customer? He's too old for my tastes, but I have one true love, and his name is Rude. Have a good night kid!" He snapped the thong again. "These are so tempting for me; stop wearing them. Later, Sweet-cheeks!"

"Oh!! Stop calling me that!! And you're no better, Mr. Black-and-Fishents!" he huffed, still blushing; he couldn't insult a person to save his life. "I'm sorry about that, he always does it to me. Erm, I never properly introduced myself," he offered a small hand, "My name is Demyx Detri."

Xigbar smiled. _A perfect name for an angel_. He held out his scarred hand, "My name is Xigbar. Xigbar Hicks."

The blonde took the hand in his, the skin soft to the touch, and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you!" Demyx said, flashing another sweet smile.

_Yup, definately an angel, _Xigbar thought, staring into the large, blue hues.

**End Chapter 1**

**End Note: **WE BOTH CHALLENGE YOU TO FIND ALL REFRENCES TO THE VARIOUS PANIC AT THE DISCO SONGS USED IT THIS. The title doesn't count w


End file.
